


【带卡】焦土

by ShinjiNaoshima



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 最后一篇。一篇一直试着想写，却终究无法写好写完的文章。正剧向。现代战争背景，木叶主线，含火影五大国群像。青年特勤兵带卡，医务兵琳。魔幻、情节中二。历史军事废柴，bug巨多见谅。墙内链接
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	【带卡】焦土

我合上眼眸，世界倒地死去。

我抬起眼眸，一切重获新生。

——西尔维亚·普拉斯《疯丫头的情歌》

##### 00 空难

新世纪的头一天，位于火之国山谷中的木叶城，没有花火。

天空下着小雨，头顶飞机轰鸣清晰入耳，炸弹穿过湿雾和焦灼的黑烟，向人群直直冲去。大地隆隆地震颤着，黑泥碎石被扎上了天，带着喷血的断肢，从空中撒落溅到脸上。

人群推搡，妇孺哭嚎遍地。七岁的旗木卡卡西紧抱着怀中的包裹，试图挪步，却被向后拥挤的人群推了回来。

空中望去，南贺川大桥如同阻塞的肠道，木叶南部火光连天，千千万万的百姓带着临出家门前顺的最后一点细软，源源不断涌向北方逃难。

大桥不宽，没有围栏，桥边不断有人落水。前方老汉被人推着往后一挤，压到了旗木卡卡西的鼻子。他无法呼吸，试图呼救。声音和身体淹没在人群的呼喊中。人群的呼喊，又被新的炸弹炮火覆盖过去。

卡卡西身形瘦小，被难民洪流挤到大桥旁边，后颈便是南贺川三月清凉的河风。耳边飞机螺旋桨声音越来越近。第一颗炸弹投进水里，飓风席卷，南贺川里天崩地裂，掀起的巨浪浇透了逃难的人。卡卡西被撕扯着，银发被水柱浇透，面色铁青，用尽一个七岁孩童的所有力气死拽着钢筋，企图不让自己被带下桥去。可人群凶猛绝望，不顾死活地冲打碾压着他的身体。少年牙齿紧咬，指甲抠出了血。直到第二架飞机降临的一刻，旁边妇女毛衣上的胸针刮花了他的手指。卡卡西尖叫着松了手。指尖脱离钢筋，身体瞬间无依无靠，急速向下坠落而去。

这是他生命的终点，是千万同胞的悲剧，国家的覆灭，也是新世纪的开始。

少年大脑空白，心跳停止。那双稚嫩的眼睛紧缩着，遥望乱世在眼前颠倒。可等待着他的并不是后背河水的冲撞，而是左臂关节脱臼般的撕裂感。他强忍着剧痛，顺着胳膊向上望去，抓着他腕子的，是一只比他大不了多少的小手。炮灰眯住了眼睛，黑发少年用肘间的破布擦了下眼睑，龇牙咧嘴地企图把他拽上桥来。

在母亲顾不上儿子，丈夫顾不上妻子的末日，这个陌生的男孩，在奔涌的洪流间冒失地牵住了他的手。没有犹豫，也没什么特别的理由。在重新攀上大桥的瞬间，卡卡西甚至来不及好好看他一眼，便被少年拉着奔向前去。

钢筋被炸断了一条，南部还没来得及上桥的人，如滚珠般落入水中，站在断裂处边缘的人发疯一样地想要把自己挤上岸。旗木卡卡西一只手攥着包裹，另一只手被少年握着，死死地把他往前拉拽。他并不认识他，两人还没有说过一句话，甚至在拥挤的人流中，都不曾看清过对方的样子。但他的手却很温暖，让人变得明朗而笃定，重新点亮了那颗被乱世摇撼颤动的心。

临在桥板滑落的最后一刻，两人还差几米进入北岸。交界口人满为患，整个人群都在向后倾倒。后面的人拽着前面的人的大腿，岸上的人扯断衣袖把人推下桥去。落水的惨叫接连不断。

两个男孩被前面一双大手硬生生地压下了岸。崖口就此变得越来越远。

大桥将倾，水流奔涌。石板一节节脱落，脱到最后一根，脚跟后便是断桥。

就在这时，男孩回头看了他一眼。

这是两人视线的第一次交汇，在无路可退的世界尽头，在千钧一发的生死之间。

“我叫宇智波带土。” 少年讲道。似乎怕他听不见，故意把声音放得很大。

卡卡西盯着那双清澈的黑眼睛，和他大咧咧翘起的嘴角。一瞬间，他似乎像是被击中了。所有的炮火、水流、哭喊，在他脑海里通通全都消失不见。

钢筋摇动将人带回现实。卡卡西抖掉了包裹的布料，露出左手下一直攥着的那把白牙刀。在桥塌的前一秒，反抓住对方的手臂，踏砖板腾空而起。

大桥坠落，男孩嘶喊着，不顾一切地跳向了对面的石崖。

石块坠落水中，激起水花。两人吊在半空。白牙刀在泥土里插了半截，上方崖壁被劈出的裂痕，足足有一尺之深。

宇智波带土平复着心跳，抬头逆着阳光，看向救了自己的银发少年。

持刀者瘦弱、颤抖，手脚冰凉。但那只死死抓着他的手臂，尽管快被自己的体重折断，却始终倔强地不肯松手。

“你叫什么？”

两只手臂紧紧扣在一起。对方左眼伤口的血液，正不断滴在他的右眼上。

飞机略过，带土在连天的战火中，聆听着他微弱的喘息。而银发少年睁开被断刃划伤的眼球，张口一字一句地回答道：

“旗木卡卡西。”

作为盟军成员国的首都保卫战，各方都对此场战役投注了相当大的资源。敌军还在三十里郊外时，火之国尚有抵抗的余裕。但大野木声东击西，被偷袭的风之国自乱阵脚趁机提高价码，双方争执不下，导致盟友在关键时刻突然撤退。土之国借此趁虚杀入，局势就此一发不可收拾。从一开始偶尔几架打破防线的歼击机，到后来蝗虫般的空袭。木叶几十架留守的战斗机寡不敌众，半小时内被全数击落。而在20公里外的首都机场，刚缓过神来的盟军指挥部从雷之国调运的100架飞机还未经组装，便连着包装箱一起被炸到粉碎。

木叶的新年，黑云遮天蔽日。敌军入侵了首都曾经湛蓝无垠的领空。学校、医院、工厂、住宅，被尽数炸毁。60万昨日还谙与柴米油盐的普通人家，一夜之间流离失所，拖家带口地涌入郊外北境尚未完全建好的防空洞。

轰炸后的城市伤痕累累，满目尽是断壁残垣。也是在这场空袭中，宇智波带土在自家倒塌的楼房中挖出了父母残缺不全的尸体；而被逃难的政治家们留下来进行这场徒劳的抵抗的，曾为国立下汗马功劳的旗木硕茂将军，也在护卫数十万平民撤退后，同手下仅剩的三百名将士在城外草屋战至弹尽粮绝，于南贺川边自刎，英勇牺牲。

随着土之国将士登上城墙石阶，木叶巍峨的虎门向敌国领袖徐徐展开。大野木两天秤着军礼服，背着手，带领军队威武地开进火之国首都。

这场保卫战持续了数月之久。木叶军队的顽强抵抗，让土之国必须逐条街道地进行推进。从城门至中心广场的两公里路上，随处可见堆积如山的尸体。

也是在这个标志性的广场，在远处火影岩的注视中，敌军把将守城者的头颅斩下，高悬于木叶城门之上。

头骨落地时，木叶只有静默。对千千万侥幸苟活下来的市民，旗木硕茂虽是以死护国的救命恩人，亦是守城失利的败军之将。如今一国之都假于他手，亲友尸身还躺在旁边，无人愿意以英雄一词祭奠他的名字。

大野木的目光没有在硕茂身上做过多停留。毕竟这位将领在郊外战场便已经殒命，把他尸体抬进城内斩首，仅仅是对火之国的一种警示，于他个人而言，并无多少相关。但同样是这副场景，却像钉子一样深深地映刻在旗木卡卡西的脑子里。他隐藏在人群里，双拳攥出了血。那阵刺骨的锥痛，直到多年之后回忆起来仍然丝毫不减。

大野木跨过敌首的头颅，老态龙钟地咳了两下，背过手直接向前走去。

将士随首领立正转身，向城市各方绵延开来。

首领的白发上方，是交替悬挂的国旗。旁边的老人妇女将孩子搂在身边，各自垂下头去。

今夜木叶不眠，今夜起木叶永眠。

随着战火停歇，城中的军哨将这座不夜城的灯火一一熄灭。对于市民噩梦的一天就此结束，木叶新世纪的至暗时刻，才刚刚开始。

**tbc**

##### 01 雪夜

**上**

那是在五影会谈的第二天。13 岁的野原琳踮起脚，将祷告室第一扇窗帘徐徐拉开。冬日发白的阳光洒进教堂，将蜡烛与基督塑像罩上一层圣洁的光环。

她向来是福利院里起的最早的那个。每天七点钟，她都会准时钻进厨房，从修女手中拿过木盆，用小手抓着将面糊挤进模具，再端着巨大的铁盘把它们一排排地塞进烤箱。

而今天情况稍有不同。在饭食备好后，神父推开吱嘎的木门，看着小女孩在两排长长的木条桌前一个一个将碗具摆放整齐。瓷碗碰撞桌面的声音在教堂里久久回荡，一声一声地砸在他的心坎上。

在第一排餐具摆完的时候，神父遏住了女孩的手。

那一日，神父告诉琳，她的很多小伙伴，从今天起将永远不会回来了。他告诉女孩，这世上发生了糟糕的事，教堂的资金已经见底。我们没有足够的面包，可以喂饱每一个孩子；我们没有足够的衣物，让每一个孩子抵御严寒。因此，我们必须让其中一半的孩子离开。女孩问道，如果只是因为资源，我们剩下的人可以少用一些。我们是一个家里的兄弟姐妹，我们都是上帝的子民。如果他们没有棉衣，我会把我的借给他们穿；如果他们没有食物，我会把我的面包分给他一半。

“可那些大一些的孩子，他们已经开始长身体了，食量是小孩子的两倍。” 神父说道，“我们放他们走，不是放弃他们不管，而是让他们寻求更好的生路，也是为了我们剩下来的人，可以吃饱穿暖，可以更好更长久地活下去。”

“可是，我不想吃饱，也不想穿暖。”女孩说道，

“我只想和大家在一起。”

条桌上，一边是还未分发的半桶稀粥，一边是还未摆完的半摞饭碗。神父没再说话，他呆望着女孩，俯下身去，呼吸很轻，手掌很暖。

野原琳望见男人憔悴的面孔，不再犟嘴。女孩道了歉，将所有的疑问与委屈咽在心里，用冰凉的小手擦去老人眼角的眼泪，乖巧地让人心疼。

神父轻轻地拥住琳，像是想用自己羸弱的身躯，为女孩抵挡世间所有的大风大浪。

“这是上帝的旨意。这是我们必须承受的苦难。”

神父祈祷着。野原琳仰首。看沉沉的祷词间阳光穿过彩色玻璃，照亮了天穹上钉着基督的十字架。

冬天已经到来，初雪刚刚降下。她有些茫然，不知道此刻背负着神谕已踏上路程的同伴，今夜是否仍有归处。神父说，上天会保佑他的孩子，为每个人指引正确的方向。可向来聪颖的野原琳，似乎对这倒启示略显困惑。

“那，为什么离开的不是我呢？”

小女孩睫毛扑闪，一双天真的大眼睛里，满满的都是不解。

桌上的白粥腾腾地冒着热气。餐室的前头，圣母正怀抱着圣婴，闭眼祷告。

隔壁，忏悔室的木桌上，摊开着十二道标红的纸签。

半小时前男生寝室，在神父叫起最后一个不幸者时，对床的男孩开口问道：“野原琳呢？”

他说，“我愿意替她去。”

神父说，“要听从上帝的旨意。”

男孩请求，“我愿代她赎去原罪。愿意为她抵挡严寒、承受疾苦，替她面对可能的死亡。请让她留下来。请让我去。”

“这是没办法的事。”神父说，“天道公平，众生皆苦。我们都需要直面自己的命运。”

卧室里充满收捡行李的杂音，幽暗漏风的木屋里，孩儿伤心的啼哭此起彼伏。

老人起身，于胸口划着十字，在孩童一双双宛如从死海里挣扎恳求的小手中，一步步蹒跚着捱向房门。

宇智波带土眼神失焦，失落的神情印在肉嘟嘟的圆脸上。他听着远处缥缈的晨钟。这是与神明通堑的圣所，也是离地狱最近的地方。

神父羸弱的身子不堪重负，扶在门框上，像个快要散架的人。直到他喘息着即将迈出门槛时，才听见一个清亮的声音向他叫道，

“一个人不行，两个人够不够？”

卧室昏暗，唯独天井漏风处撒下太阳探照着人世缥缈的埃尘。少年从房间最深处的床铺走下，像一位殉道者赤脚走进卧室中间的阳光下。天光依次照亮他的银发，他残破的单衣和饥瘦的骨架。在场所有同龄的男孩，没有人比他更加瘦小。但在圣光的沐浴中，他面对苦难悍然无惧，没有人显得比他更加强大。

“父亲（Father)，请换下野原琳。”

旗木卡卡西断然开口，

“我愿意和他一起去。”

一天之前，木叶降下了今年的第一场雪。

瑞雪兆丰年。然而和初雪一起降临的，并不仅限于对来年收获的殷期。同天上午举行的三战停战集会上，一股凭空出现的强兵漂洋过海，先头部队百余人的小队独闯五大国联营，在层层防守下如过无人之境。

侵略者首领是一名白衣女子，青白色的头发似有万丈之长，宽大的道袍镌刻着远古的纹章。她端坐于草席之间，面如平湖冷对五大国首领护卫的枪炮刀剑，不疾不徐地解释着自己的来意。

在五大国领域之外，在世界尽头的远海深处，这股不为现人所知的“高等文明”，正虎视眈眈企图侵占这片千万人赖以生存的古老大陆。

战国时代，五国纷争连绵已久。七年绞肉机般的无情屠杀和火之国无数英烈奋勇抗击赢回的僵持局势，好不容易使以 “影” 为名的大国首领们重新走向谈判桌，以期促成期待已久的和平。却不料停战会议最大的威胁不是各国根深蒂固的偏见，而是这只横空出世的新军——他们的肉体远比旧大陆人种结实，肩上架着未曾见过的先进武器，以一种近乎睥睨的姿态，将各国营外守卫的首级扔到领导人面前。

“要么流血，要么投降。”

属下的头颅滑跳着，在会议桌上甩出一条鲜红的血线，一直滚到火影跟前。猿飞日斩望着死者未来得及阖上的睁大的眼珠。下巴缓缓抬起，望着对面大筒木的眼睛。

“我们五国，决不投降！” 未及火影表态，条桌一端大野木率先开口。

大筒木辉夜没再开口。她将目光放到这矮小，却精神矍铄的老头身上。随后视线向条桌一扫，余下的四位首领虽报以沉默，但以其眼中的坚毅，不难判断出他们的态度。尽管被武器对准额头，但在座的五位领袖，没有一人离开属于自己的位椅，也没有一人脸上，流露出哪怕一丝犹豫或惧意。

——这软弱、过时的低等物种，正以它旺盛的生存本能，抗拒着异族压倒性的侵占。

“大筒木阁下，还请您回去。”猿飞日斩徐徐讲道，“父母之地不可侵犯。就像大野木所说，大地子孙，永不为奴。”

“我们或许弱小，但我们仍有自己的骄傲与尊严。如果你一定要我们束手就擒，”

火影凛然对答，

“——我们不介意开始另一场战争。”

野原琳奔跑着下楼，推开了教堂的大门。

众生苦相轰然进入视野。战后木叶饿殍遍地。士兵巡逻走过，卡车后警察拿着鞭子赶人。

五大国停战协议刚刚下达，轮船火车都没有定期。战时被滞留在首都的难民从城市里各处桥洞和地下室走到街上，蹲守在车站。只要一有车，便一窝蜂地推搡上去。

公交车被军队征用尚未归还，承担市民交通需求的，只有从前线替换下来的报废卡车。铁皮上挂着菜叶腐烂的酸臭，可人们仍是恐慌地向上推挤着，拽着陌生人的衣服把自己挂到车壁上，兜里物什掉了一地来不及捡。

警察推着屁股大腿，把人硬塞进货箱里，擦着额上吸汗，骂骂咧咧地催促司机快走。

宇智波带土被夹在车厢密不透风的人群里，在警察转身走向司机时，瞥见了野原琳搜寻的身影。他见状赶忙将银毛的头压了下去。女孩目光焦急地四处张望，视线停留不过片刻，便略过了满满登登的卡车。三人青梅竹马，从此一别远隔。

发动机喘气，车子吃力地开动起来。油箱发出刺鼻的气味。尘土和卡车颠簸时老幼的摇晃哭号，织就了这场匆忙而惨痛的离别。

黑发男孩将双臂松开，露出被压在怀里银毛的脸蛋。

“你干什么！”卡卡西有些愠怒。他被伙伴憋得喘不过气，眉毛拧成一团。

但带土不说话。他随意靠坐在卡车的铁皮上，空望着前方，眼圈逐渐开始变得粉红。正当银发少年欲再度开口发问时，突然听见后方传来一声清脆的叫喊：

“ **卡卡西！带土！！——** ”

卡卡西怔在原地，瞪大了眼睛。在他生活了七八年的木叶老街，在这不忍离别的时分，少女的呼唤一声一声击穿了他的心脏。

他不由得低下头去，手里拳头攥得紧实。直到卡车将与少女的距离拉开，琳停下了脚步，她呼唤的尾音在风中渐行渐远，宇智波带土才终于不争气地吸了一下鼻子。他别过头去，用衣袖抹了眼角，倔强地不让同伴看到自己哗啦啦流下的眼泪。

少女攥着手中两件破旧的冬衣，小跑着越过警察、越过行乞的老汉、送走亲戚的夫妇和上班的市民，从巷头到街尾，喊着两人的名字追了一路。而在拥挤卡车上落座的少年，自始至终都没有回头。

时间很快由初雪转入深冬。急转直下的气温冻掉了地表所有的树叶，市民用手中贬值的货币换来几个廉价的煤球，一家人凑在火炉边，在呛鼻的气味中数着日子熬过这个难捱的冬天。

木叶的政府大楼，是城市里少见的暖和的地方。石砖所塑的坚实墙壁将严寒挡在屋外，大野木两天平微微拱着背，手里握着属下，长子黄土递来的火炉，闭目养神。

与其形成鲜明对比的，是坐于主位的猿飞日斩。论年龄，他比这位老奸巨猾的土之国首领还要小上十岁。但兴许是被夺还首都所付出的七年熬尽了心血，火影的模样，远比这位泰然自若的侵略者要显得苍老。

猿飞日斩重重地咳了几下，旁边静脉点滴的导管摇晃着，他的身子龙钟地支到拐杖上。立于身后的女将连忙上前，安抚着恩师弯曲的脊骨，在他把手帕拿下嘴时，递上了桌上的一碗热茶。

“雷影大人怎么还没有来？” 纲手拧着眉头，趁日斩润嘴的档口回头给另一位副官使着眼色。

水门一时有些忙乱，“……我马上前去查看。”

“不急，” 日斩颤巍巍地把茶放回桌面，“再等等……”

虽说统领发话，但碍于同僚愈发暴躁的眼神，波风水门还是转头欲前往秘书处查看究竟。但没等手伸到把手，门便如风一般被粗暴地打开。

来人身材高大，需要缩着身子才能挤进门，全身肌肉坚硬如石块，在他踏进门槛时，整个房间像是小了一圈。

“不好意思，来晚了。”

雷影语气毫无歉意，越过开门的火之国副官，直奔自己的位子走去。落座之时，整个房间的地板都跟着震了一下。

照美冥的脸上没有波动。水之国是在场五大国里最为神秘的国度。其领袖的眼睛，也如她的国家般罩了一层无法看清的迷雾。

而风影却明显对眼前的一切兴趣缺缺。不同于雷影，他在意的，并非条桌上的任何一位领导。大筒木位于大陆以西，水雷两国各处远东北境，对于遥远的威胁多半会选择袖手旁观。土之国刚刚战败，军事财力皆受重创。风之国在盟军战斗中中途撤退自保贡献不大。因此最终话语权，还是落在战胜国的领袖身上。

但毕竟日斩身体每况愈下。战争结束不过三月有余，竟已需要挂着点滴前来开会的地步。未来如有一战，责任必定落在更加年轻的下一代上。

罗砂将目光瞄向了火影身旁的黄发青年。

“那么，我们开始吧。”

水门说道。随后，将手中提纲交给旁边的纲手。

由于连年战乱人才断代，这位自三战中挽狂澜于既倒、带领火之国绝地反杀取得胜利的年轻将军，不到三十岁便已开始撑起木叶的脊梁。无论从军队实权还是民众人望来看，波风水门都是最有可能接班的火影人选。

只不过治国不比打仗，施政中微妙的门道太多，具体事务，还需更有经验的老人前来辅佐。

“医疗方面，按木叶三战时的建制，每个机动单位按比例配备军医。”纲手解释道，“考虑到对大筒木的实力预估……个人建议把比例稍微调高。人员缺口，我会联系各地教会招募进行补足。”

“需要补足的，怕主要还不是医疗。”风影冷笑道，“再做大家都打了快十年仗。士兵都已经死光了，医生招来之后去治谁呢？”

“关于这个问题，我们讨论了很久，最后还是决定把征兵年龄放低。” 水门叹气，“没办法，即便加上大学和工厂，各种测算凑出来的人数都还不够。”

“十五岁……”大野木阖上眼前的文件，“苦了这帮孩子喽。”

土影感叹的语调冷冰冰的，并没有多少怜惜。

“当然，光是大陆三个国家的兵力肯定不够的，”水门转向对面，“这点，还望雷、水两国多多支持。”

“水之国人口少，距离敌军西部大陆较远，调兵不便。”照美冥开口，“不过间谍部队比较灵活，我们可以负责本场战争的情报工作。”

“哈！那是当然。在座各位，谁没领教过水之国间谍两面三刀的厉害呢？”土影讥诮道，“贵国还真是任己所长啊！”

“情报工作还是不要一人独揽。”罗砂补充，“为保安全，必须每个国家都要参与。”

“放心，这点是肯定的。” 日斩开口，“火之国……也已备好了自己最优秀的人手，大家两人一小队交叉行动。您看可以么，水影。”

照美冥不再说话，以示默认。

“情报的问题，都是细节。我一个国家统领跑这么老远，可不是为了算计人员名单的。”作为在座最老道的政治家，土影丝毫不受其他因素干扰，直接向猎物喉咙撕咬过去，“三战隔岸观火了那么久，您也该下场了。”

“——这回打仗，您打算给多少兵呢？雷影大人。”

艾双臂环抱，

“雷之国会尽力提供充足的物资支持。”

罗砂反问：“您这意思，是不打算派兵么。”

“不想动兵，也不是不行。” 两天平直接借坡下驴，“那既然您如此放话，那我也就不客气了。”

“——我列在文件里的物资，头批歼击机、枪械、越野车、火炮，三折出给我。外加要求的无息贷款，前 30% 下周前即时到账，否则免谈。”

雷影眉毛一挑，眯眼看着和他体格差了不知道多少圈的小老头，缓慢地直起身子，将两天平整个人罩进他巨大的黑影里。

“老爷子，你是不是有点得寸进尺了。”

“要人不出，要钱不拿。雷影，大家都是一起打仗，您难不成是想白吃么。”

“谁不知道你家国库现在的状况，是我白吃，还是你想趁火打劫？！”

“兔死狐悲，唇亡齿寒。”大野木嘴角滑出一丝狡黠的笑容，“言尽于此。艾大人，您自己看着办！”

大野木盯着雷影，丝毫不怵。

在座所有人都心知肚明。土之国战败，国家财政早已危若累卵，街上到处都是扛着麻袋买肥皂的市民，不靠他国援助根本撑不下去。而身为大陆的第一道屏障，土之国一旦被攻破，除水之国一岛其他国家都将门户洞开。因此此时的土影看似一无所有，但实际光脚的不怕穿鞋的。因为即便自家还不上款，领导躺平，士兵死光，对其他国家而言，土之国也必须要救，而且要不惜成本地救。

“行了。” 剑拔弩张之际，日斩开口，“气氛不要搞得那么僵……我们的敌人不是自己的盟友，而是大筒木。”

“那也要看对方有没有诚意，” 雷影藐视道，“雷之国从来不需要依靠盟友。”

“哼，听见了没……”土影靠回椅背，“天下没有永恒的盟友，只有暂时熄火的敌人。”

“既然你们都不愿各退一步，” 日斩说道，“那就由老夫来表达这个诚意好了……”

“——火之国会先行派出 3 万军队，协助土之国前线抗敌。同时愿意把所有的战争赔款抵押，作为两国军火交易的过桥资金。”

“也就是说，如果雷之国不准时交货。你们欠我们的巨额赔款……欠火之国 5 年首都沦陷的屈辱，百十万人的国仇家恨，就都不用还了。” 日斩转向身边的土影，“大野木，你看成么……”

大野木看着这位火之国领袖。这是一位老人对另一位老人的守望。那双隐藏在皱褶中的双眼，带着他不可承受的凝重与赤诚，沉沉地压着他的心脏。

“艾大人也是……” 日斩说道，“我知道，在历经了七年的颠沛流离后，这样的灾难，不管是政府还是人民，任何一个国家都承受不起。”

“但既然这场灾难没法回避，我们就必须要重新拾起勇气。”

“而好在这一次，我们不用独自面对。联合在座所有国家的力量，我们便拥有最骁勇的战士、最前沿的技术、最强大的生产基地、最机敏的情报部队和最优秀的前线指挥。只要我们齐心协力，再强大的敌人，都不再可怕。”

“这是一场必须打赢的战争。”

“事关存亡，事关五大国所有人类的命运。我们必须同仇敌忾，我们必须毫无保留。”

“为了我们的祖先，为了我们的土地，为了我们还在成长或还未出世的孩子。”

日斩把手按在四战的战略纲要上，

“为了我们所有人的未来。”

钨丝灯闪烁。会议室陷入了长久的沉默，只有炉火还在闷闷地烧着。

雷影长长地舒了口气，终于肯把那高高扬起的鼻孔收敛起来，弯下腰去看那几页他之前不屑于翻动的笔记。

周围的领导人的后背也都默默离开了座椅，纸张翻飞。议事厅里，终于有了点想要认真议事的样子。

只不过这样认真的气氛没持续多久，便突然被不速之客所打破。

一名身着军服的传令官敲门后没来得及应声便闯进房门。在所有大咖的瞩目下，年轻人努力压抑着胸中砰砰跳的心脏。

“有什么事会后再说！” 水门对属下压低了声音，面色严肃，“不都说了，今天整晚都没有时间……”

“实在抱歉，打扰各位开会了。” 不知火玄间喘着粗气，“不过，我想您会想要尽快知道这个消息的。”

他对着水门，露出一个疲惫却又激动的笑容，

“夫人马上就要生了。”

波风公馆。两扇铁门大敞，门灯高烧。

午夜十点，在猿飞日斩出人意料的首肯和催促下，家主乘着黑色漆皮光亮的轿车从木叶另一端飞驰赶回，没等司机停稳便开了车门，火急火燎地下车冲进门去。

主卧之内，女主人正声嘶力竭地叫喊。汗水浸透了床单，大腿滑腻，几名医生护士轮流压着产妇，清水一盆一盆地换，几个小时的手术，大家额头上全是汗滴。

而在通亮的房间之外，波风公馆旁的树丛里，饥饿形骸亦在昏暗中出没。

旗木卡卡西躲开压得低低的树枝，避开两侧荨麻，双眼紧盯住公馆后门边角处两个黑色的垃圾袋。

灾难一波未平，一波又起。高企的物价与通货膨胀洗劫了木叶数十年来积累的财富。中产依靠着银行里的积蓄度日，原本的小康之家只能精打细算，成日在锅里熬着稀疏的米汤。

战争结束的三月间，粮油供应并未见好转。无数难民流离失所。即便是五六岁的孩子敲门乞讨，也要不出一点维生的食物。街角巷尾，每天都能见到活活被饿死的人。

与其他流浪儿不同，曾出身世家的旗木卡卡西晓得能弄到口粮的门道。因此数十天来，他一直往返于木叶各大高官使节门邸。

这些地址他一直熟记在心。这些房子的家主有些是父亲在任时的下属，有些曾是母亲茶会上的座上宾。在家族的风光时刻，年幼的他常和父母一同奔走。门前车水马龙，嘉宾推杯换盏欢笑不停。

波风府后门应声打开。旗木卡卡西在树丛里屏息凝听，双肩随呼吸声微微起伏。

矮胖的厨师走出门来，将今日的垃圾袋往房门外一甩，便哆哆嗦嗦地缩回门去。

铁门“咔”地一声扣紧。卡卡西谨慎地往旁侧张望着。为了不被昔日父亲旧识的长辈认出，他隐藏起家族标志性的银发，拉上面罩。

连年战乱，即便是豪门贵族也无多少食物剩余，倒出来的多是些残渣骨屑和清汤凝固后的白油。即便如此，这也是灾荒期间不可多得的营养来源。

卡卡西试探性地踏出一步，光裸的小脚踩在零下十几度的板砖路上。

园林寂静，只有东风裹起蓑草在暗夜里簌簌发响。少年稍顿，随后“嗖”地一声窜出草坪，插进暗夜里冰冻的空气中，向后门放置的厨余奔去。

黑色垃圾袋近在咫尺。卡卡西紧盯着目标，不由自主地伸出手去。却不料突然之间，双脚便被人腾空，身子也跟着飞了起来。

“好嘛，终于抓着你啦！”

背后成年男性擎着少年衣领，将人单手拎了起来

“放开我！！”

卡卡西四肢疯狂挣扎，语气恶狠，想要抓花袭击者的脸。

男人躲开男孩的指甲，将男孩的整个身子往外一甩，扔到远处后门口的石阶上。

石阶边角撞上脊骨，卡卡西发出一声惨痛的尖叫。

袭击者并没有搭理男孩，一把扯开垃圾袋。他的同伴从草丛里一个个钻出来，四五个乞丐小跑着拥到身前，争抢着散落一地的食物。

男人掏到一根快见底的香肠，不由分说就往嘴里塞去：“跟我们抢吃的，也不看看自己的体格……”

卡卡西忍着疼痛，站起来，强撑着向流浪汉聚集的地方扑去，“不要抢我的东西！！”

回应他的，是乞丐群中砸来的一记铁拳。

拳头正中脸部。卡卡西被打倒在地。他听见脸上“咔嚓”一声，用手往鼻子上一抹，五根指头上鲜红鲜红流满了鼻血。

没等少年起身，其中一个流浪汉便绕到身后，踩住了他的头发。

另一个人压住了他腿杆，向下一跺，一碾，要斩断他的细瘦的脚踝。

似乎感受到骨节在筋肉内一根根崩断，卡卡西被剧痛裹挟，不受控制地哀嚎。而男人们觉得孩子太吵，直接上脚踹了一下他的嘴巴。

男孩不叫了，嘴唇被踹烂，血液从面罩里面缓缓渗出，嗓子里全是铁锈的腥味。

“这就是前几次抢我们吃的的小孩么？”一人问道。

“是。”一人回答，“这小破孩跑得可快了。拿了东西就溜，飞檐走壁的，抓都抓不到。”

一人笑道，“你们两个大人，抢个垃圾还抢不过一个小孩，还不害臊。”

“不然你来试试！”一人反驳。

“幸亏提早过来埋伏，不然今天又要饿肚子了。”

“就是！正好好好教训一下。”一人拿着手里泛油的鸡骨，“也不知道是哪个婊子生养的。”

“ **……狗屁杂种。** ”

心头一紧。少年手指微动，血气上冲，咬牙用最后一丝力气把脸艰难地转过一边，

“你胆敢……”

流浪汉直接补了一脚，这一次正好砸进太阳穴。

卡卡西脑里嗡嗡地响着，浑身缩成一团，嘴巴张开着，喊不出话。

流浪汉轮番拳打脚踢，嬉笑怒骂。

攻击砸在少年的头上、腿上、脊背上，到处都是青紫的伤口。

饿狼瓜分着垃圾袋里的食物，把包装袋上的油腥都嗦吸得一滴不剩，然后一哄而散。临了，还把口中的碎骨啐在少年的脸蛋上。

嘲讽的声音越来越远。卡卡西一人满身伤痛瘫在垃圾堆旁，像只受伤的绵羊。

待人走得看不见了，卡卡西才勉强使力动了动下身，疼得叫唤了一声。

他想着左腿可能是骨折了。

寒风吹过，打透了衣衫。血腥味顺着鼻腔流了满嘴。寒冷也开始包裹上来。

少年神经性地颤抖，每一次颤抖都连着断掉的筋肉。他忍着饥饿、蜷缩着、呜咽着。郊外荒僻沉寂，无人聆听他的呼救。

一张白片落在少年眼角，在皮肤上徐徐融化成水。

雪花穿越乌云，轻轻地、一片一片落在他的身上，给他附上了一层轻软的棉被。

卡卡西渐渐地不动了。

夜色浓稠化不开。嘴中呼出的白气凝结成雾，模糊了视野。

一瞬间，他仿佛看见了远处的身影向他走来。

那身影熟悉、温暖、高大。他弯下身来，伸出宽厚的手掌，安抚着少年所有在尘世间的苦痛、不忿与委屈。

卡卡西内心触动着，他不再感到寒冷了。

他闭上眼睛，任眼泪滴在寒夜的新雪里，脸上露出一抹安然的微笑，

“父亲……”

波风水门将婴儿揽入怀中。

他轻轻在屁股上拍打了两下，孩子面孔肉眼可见地纠成一团。随后，爆出一声清脆的啼哭。

“恭喜，你要当爸爸了。”

年轻的军官面容呆滞。他看着一整屋人的弯弯的眼睛，羞赧地笑了出来。

医生护士收整着器具，房间因为方才的忙乱和熊熊煤火而显得烘热。

水门才褪下毛呢外套，为了透气又解开衣领间箍紧的两颗钮扣。他手法生疏，这位刚为人父的年轻军官，还不晓得怎样抱孩子。但小心翼翼的臂弯和松不开的眼神，处处表露着不尽的欢喜和爱惜。

但他此时还有更重要的事情要做。

波风水门把孩子交给保姆。在医护忙乱奔走的主卧，自己拎了张椅子，放到床头。

床上的妻子，双唇惨白，头发火红。玖辛奈望着刚刚从战场戍边归乡的丈夫，胸口起伏着，千言万语堵在嘴边说不出口。

水门握住妻子的手。

她眼神里千百种情绪滚动着，激动、狂喜、多年来的提心吊胆、委屈、艰难、旷日不归留下她一人苦苦支撑的埋怨，此时全都写在眼睛里，无法诉诸具体的语言。水门顿时生出许多感慨，只觉白驹过隙岁月如梭，昔日那个月下天真烂漫的暴脾气，如今已陪他走过万水千山，与他结发为妻，与他生儿育女。他凝望着肩膀颤动快要哭出来的女人，感觉自己从未如现在这样，深深爱恋着他的妻子。

“之前你都不在，我还没有问你。”玖辛奈说，“我们的孩子……该给他取个名字了……”

红发女人正喘着气，从生产的辛苦中恢复着。纵使数月不见有无数情意想要诉说，但临到头，她还是放下了所有矫情的词句。就那样深深地望着她的夫君，露出了一个少女般近乎天真的笑容来。

水门帮妻子拨开额间浸湿的长发，脑里被她动人的模样充塞着，一时想不出更好的语言。他将眼神往桌边一瞟，瞥见了那本恩师临走时递给他那本未校完的小说，不觉轻轻一笑，

“就叫鸣人吧。”

“鸣人……”

玖辛奈痴痴地念着。一次、两次、三次。

水门握着妻子的手。听妻子一遍又一遍、念着他们孩子的名字。

玖辛奈突然红了眼圈，

“好，就叫鸣人。”

在这重聚的时刻，在这三次战争终于终结，孩儿出生，夫君归来两厢厮守的时刻，之前日日年年的思念终于爆发了出来。她刚诞下男婴，疲惫而虚弱，但握着他手力气却又那样紧，像是只要不放开他的手，便能永远把他留在自己身边，

“答应我，不要再走了好么……”

眼里激动的泪水奔涌而下，

“ **我们一家人，都要好好的。** ”

同一时间，腰间的破葫芦打在腰带上，咣啷啷地响。小说作者望着眼前的住院楼，在冬夜寒风中彳亍许久，终于下定决心踏入了医院。

与窗明几净的干部病房相比，这位松身鹤骨抹布蓑衣的访客，显得格格不入。

竹筐间的青蛙叫了两声。病房深处纲手听见声音，出了走廊。

相隔十几米。多年不见，世道沧桑流转，全都明白地刻在了凹陷的皱纹上。

而旧日同窗面容一如往日，英姿飒爽、刚强不屈的态度，依旧印在那张紧抿的嘴唇上。

他站到纲手身侧，面朝着病房。玻璃内的长者发须花白，黧黑的面皮上印着老年斑，头重得像是抬不起来。

“老师在等你。” 纲手说道。

自来也把手放在门把手上。他这个半辈子习惯了没羞没臊的坏孩子，此时竟也生出了许多怯意。

猿飞日斩在升为一国元首前曾被称为战术博士，而即便师门并不乏许多战功赫赫的将校，他这个吊儿郎当的机灵鬼，仍不失为导师最为偏爱的学生。

也正是这份狂直，让他在三战好友旗木硕茂牺牲、木叶沦陷之后，选择主动请辞。而这份看似傲骨不羁，实为自我放逐的决定，一直是自来也心中无法剥去的一层厚茧。在他隐没山野流浪的日子里，昔日同窗正在前线奋勇抗敌。而即使是策略成绩体术样样不如他的吊车尾们，也依然在妇孺逃难的洪流中无畏地逆行着。他们在面临敌人抬起的枪口，一个接一个地用肉身扑挡着献出生命，不曾犹豫。

近乡情更怯。重归故土的自来也，此时尝试着推开病房的木门。而病人听见声音，似从睡梦中惊醒，缓缓抬头。

“你回来了……”

日斩望着昔日的爱徒，内心欣喜，不由得咧开了脸上的皱褶。但随后，眼眶又突然变得红肿，嘴角的笑容，眼看着就要撑不住垮塌下去。

数十年的岁月，把当初坚毅挺拔的领袖压弯了身子。昔日翩翩的英雄少年，脸上如今亦爬满了皱纹。

学生终究也是老了，变成了老师当年的模样。

自来也一怔，随后猛然冲着走上前去，捏住恩师的双手。

少年时的嬉笑怒骂，几十年恩怨筑起的那一堵堵不可逾越的高墙，终究随着这迈出脚步一步步化解。

纲手走进屋内，走向恩师和自己的同窗。而此刻角落里独自沉默的第三位学生，正冷言观察这难得一见的师门重聚。

战争让年轻的他们分崩离析，如今又让老去的旧友重新汇合。

大蛇丸神色平静，调转面孔，拉开窗帘。

时代的风车已开始轮转，外面已经开始下雪。这数年来不曾点燃星火的城市，正是风雨爆发前黑云下平静的木叶。

医院窗下街道上，月夕星散。旗木卡卡西睁开眼睑，寒风将雪粒扎入他的眼睛，逐渐带回他左腿挫伤的痛觉。

视野逐渐清晰，眼前是木叶路灯熄灭的街道。路上没有多少行人。而将自己架在身上来回喘气的，是那个比自己大不了多少的黑发少年。

在这个只有月光指路的冬夜，宇智波带土穿越了半个首都，从郊外豪宅的垃圾堆里把他的伙伴背了回来。

雪越下越大，越下越冷。进城路上没有多少行人相伴，他迎着萧索的北风，徒步在这膝盖深的大雪里跋涉，走了足足三公里路。

“你说你是不是傻，” 他边发抖边发笑，“这么大的木叶，你非要跑那么远去找吃的……”

“还不是因为你这个吊车尾么……”卡卡西喃喃道，沉默半晌，用自己挂在他胸口的手，去帮带土抹去脸上挂着的鼻涕。

“背了这么久，你累不累？” 卡卡西问道。

“不累。”带土呼哧喘着气，“你吃得太少了，体重很轻。”

“那你冷不冷？” 卡卡西问道。

“不冷。”带土回答，“你不是在我身上架着呢么？有我们两个相互贴着，就不会冷。”

卡卡西眼眶有些酸胀。

长日将尽，狂风扫荡的冬夜，寒冷蔓延，没有避风处。

他望着伙伴的背影，看见他脸侧红肿的耳郭。于是他拉下面罩，张开嘴轻轻往带土耳朵里哈着热气，随后用口腔里温热的唾液，一点一点暖着他冻僵的耳垂。

“还冷吗？”卡卡西问。

“不冷了。”

卡卡西将他的身子拢得更紧了。

“带土，”卡卡西说，“ **生日快乐。** ”

新历七年二月初十，是这年冬季最冷的一天。

中央公园的斜桥下，是木叶流浪汉们集聚的地方。为了看管东西，两人一般都是一人觅食一人留守。但今天严冬过于寒冷，只要是能走的乞丐都走光了，留在桥洞下的，都是些断胳膊断腿的流浪汉。

带土把卡卡西放到棉被上。这是两人从教会孤儿院里带出的唯一一样行李，要不是已被寒风吹得邦邦硬，应该早被冻僵的同僚捡去取暖了。

带土用手捏着他的四肢，在卡卡西叫痛的地方撩开衣服，里面净是累累的紫瘢。他借着从修女嬷嬷那里学来的医疗常识，捧起雪来敷在伤口上，期望多少能有些阵痛收缩的效果。但对于左腿的伤，他始终没有办法，只能看着它越胀越大，呈现出将要坏死的模样。

“好凉！你要把我冻成冰棍么！”卡卡西连忙把人推开，“吊车尾的，连个包扎都不会。”

带土盯着那条腿，继续把雪块往伤口上放。

“差不多得了。就你这技术，不把我的腿搞废了才怪！”

“笨卡卡西，你少说一句会死么！”

“我不说……我再不说，你都快把我埋成雪人了！……”

“你不要乱动！”

宇智波带土停下了动作。他捧雪的双手，比伙伴受伤的小腿还要僵。

“你别乱动……”他几乎是低声下气，“让我试试，我会给你包扎好……”

卡卡西无言以对，静静地看着带土给自己低头包扎。寒风阵阵，冰雪把皮肤快冻没了知觉，只有他打在小腿上的眼泪是滚热的。

“哭包。” 卡卡西别过头去，“你走吧，不要管我。”

宇智波带土不想理他，眼神觑定着那条腿，不肯死心。

“不要。” 带土说道，“我就是死，也要和你死在一起。”

“——你说过要跟我一起走，我们说好了的！”

少年黑发低垂着，刘海挡住了湿润的眼眶和耸动的肩膀。他终于忍不住吸了下鼻子，随后眼泪再也止不住，如断线的珠子一般滚落下来，在这个比他小两岁的少年跟前，哭得不成样子。

“好啦……你已经是个十四岁的大孩子了，别这么没出息。” 卡卡西用手帮他揩着脸颊，“自己记得把棉被拿好，别搞丢了。”

带土睁开眼，卡卡西对他笑了。嘴角边的小痣，月牙般弯起的眼睛。这或许是自南贺川断桥相遇以来，他第一次对他表露温柔。在卡卡西终于不戴面罩装高冷，不成天出口嘲讽他吊车尾的时候，他笑起来的样子其实很好看。

头上的枝丫被刮得簌簌作响。宇智波带土直起膝盖，站了起来，抱着棉被。他看着瘫坐在树下的伙伴，白纸般失色的脸孔上，嘴唇仍旧努力维持着微笑的弧度，以让他在自己生日这天不去多想那只接近废掉的左腿和这场伤心的离别。可唯独那双眼睛，像是暴露了主人心思似的黏住他不放。不管卡卡西内心多么骄傲，多么嘴硬说不想连累同伴，但归根结底，他终究还只是个十二岁的孩子。

宇智波带土看穿了他的逞强。在对方温柔的催促中，他走不动。

少年重新蹲下身子，将被褥抖开，把伙伴包裹到棉被里去。

他骨架很小，而棉被很厚。

“你总说我吊车尾。现在换你这个碍事的人，来给我添麻烦了……”

两人额头相抵。体温和吐息在冬夜里来回交换着。宇智波带土用掌心捧着温暖他冰凉的脸颊，望着他的眼睛深处，露出一个明朗的笑容来。

“我知道一个地方。”

带土止住了卡卡西推拒的手，将它握住，攥在掌心里。

“我不会抛下你的。” 他说，“我会让我们都活下去的，我保证。”

门外寒风萧索，夹杂着雪花涌入室内。宇智波富岳将皮鞋往入户垫上蹭了两下，见妻子解下围裙从客厅走来，转身把门关好，为家人将冬夜的严寒挡在门外。

美琴将公文包放在手边的鞋柜上，上手去解丈夫颈间的粗毛线围巾。

时间已近午夜，孩子刚刚被哄着睡下。客厅墙薄隔音不好。夫妻两个在狭窄的玄关温存着，尽量小心不发出过大的声音。

“是不是又要打仗了……” 美琴试探着开口。

富岳不愿回答，只是沉着脸，把公文包抛在鞋柜上。他微微张开双臂，方便妻子为自己将外套脱下，整个人显得焦虑而疲惫。美琴看着丈夫的脸色，便隐藏了自己的话语，将丈夫的风衣挂好，回屋准备在暖壶中备好的热茶。

富岳一下瘫在椅子里，空望着淡黄色的天花板，双眼无神。厨房盆碗碰撞，妻子一头柔顺黑发用皮筋挽在耳后，在低身倒茶时，手自然而然地扶了扶僵紧的后腰。

他接过茶水，见美琴并没有离去，正坐在对面安静地看着他。富岳心中凄楚。他晓得妻子在等他开口。但美琴越是贤惠解事，他这个做父亲的，就越是无法开言。

妻子手移三寸，退缩着，又覆上了丈夫搭在茶几上的手。

“……发生什么事了吗？”

手上的体温，让富岳心中的汹涌差点溢出颤抖的嘴唇。他紧闭双眼，正想把心事脱出时，却被门口不合时宜的铃声打断。

“您好，请问是富岳叔叔家吗？”

门口狂风吞没了少年的声音，

“我叫宇智波带土，”他大声喊道，“我朋友受伤了，求求您……求求您救救我们吧…… 看在我也姓宇智波的份上！……”

客厅里传来声音，“美琴，外面什么人？”

女子站在门口，视线从客厅转回，落到眼前的黑发少年。

“是富岳……是富岳叔叔么！”

宇智波带土眯眼挡着风雪，后背上趴着的同伴压弯了他的脊椎，他甚至抬不起头看一眼来人的样子。

“谁呀？”见妻子没有回应，富岳亲自走到门口查看情况。

“他们说……”

“这是我的朋友！”少年抢答道，“他受伤了，再不治疗就要死了……求求您，求您帮他包扎一下吧！……”

“我们家没有吃的。” 富岳看也不看，转身回屋，“美琴，关门。”

“我姓宇智波！”带土急了，“不信您看我的头发！……”

“是又怎样？世道艰难。难道我身为族长，每一个宇智波我都要管么，……我管得了么！！”

“可是……”

“再说了，人家的伤和你有什么关系。我看你都快自顾不暇了，还有工夫管别人的闲事？”

“他是我的朋友！！”

“什么叫朋友，你他妈知道什么叫朋友！？他是能在饿肚子的时候给你吃的，还是能在万人唾骂的时候收留你！？现在受伤了知道黏着你不放，明天只有一块面包可抢的时候，信不信他马上跟你翻脸！？”

“卡卡西不是那样的人！！”

“老公……”

“闭嘴，这里没你说话的份！”

富岳打断了劝阻的妻子。他怒目瞪着眼前的少年，浑身发抖。

“很好……你既然执迷不悟，我今天就告诉你什么叫做朋友。”

“——屋里有面包、棉被、热茶。你要是想，现在就可以进屋来。看在你是宇智波的份儿上，我可以发善心喂你几天。但是——” 富岳指着卡卡西，“他不行。”

带土一怔，反口说道，“那您只救他一个人就可以！我可以自己去找吃的！”

“不行。”富岳斩钉截铁，“要么你进来，要么一个不救。我家里没那么多闲钱，去养一个外族的残废！”

“到底是抛弃你所谓的朋友，还是你俩今晚一起在外边冻死，——你自己选。”

寒风刮着干枯的树皮一阵阵灌进狭窄的玄关。宇智波富岳在门口站定。这位昔日大族族长立在家宅门口，面如铁石，不肯妥协。

屋内，被声音吵醒的孩子揉着眼睛从卧室走出来，正趴在墙后，望着立在家门口衣衫褴褛的小哥哥。

宇智波带土低下头去，整个人在无边的冬夜中，缩得越来越小，趋近于无。

后背上的躯体微微动了动。

“带土，把我放下吧……”

他歪着脑袋轻声说道。旗木卡卡西银发耷拉着，把嘴唇尽量贴在他的耳边上，暖着他要冻僵的耳垂。

“闭嘴，”带土咬着字，“这里没你说话的份。”

富岳挑了下眉毛。冷眼之下，面前少年抬起头来，以一种极为倔强的姿态，昂然对抗着他的眼光。

“ **我要和他一起走。** ”

宇智波带土屈膝，将伙伴的身子向上颠了一下重新抓好，随后转身，迈开步子走向风雪中，没有回头。

“傻子！！！”

富岳爆出一声怒吼，摔上了门。雪花从屋檐震落砸在门口。屋内家主全身骨节发冷，他自己都不晓得为何会这么激动，以至于被一个半夜来乞讨的小屁孩气昏了头。

而在墙后观察的孩子被父亲的反应吓到，手中棉布玩具落到了老旧的地板上。

富岳顿时敛住自己的情绪。玄关寂静无声。宇智波鼬拎着地板上的小熊耳朵，趿着棉布拖鞋缓缓蹭到双亲跟前。

“父亲，什么是宇智波？”

他开口问道，

“ **什么是 ‘家族’ ？** ”

少年睁着一双天真的大眼睛，望着门口呆怔的父亲，眼见着他僵紧面容随着他的疑问和沉默一点点地塌陷。

而美琴却连忙跑到他身边，蹲下，将他的身子紧紧抱到怀里。

“小鼬，乖。快回去睡觉！”

母亲把孩子的头压在自己肩膀上，让他看不到父亲濒临崩溃的眼睛。

两人带伤走不远。带土捱到马路对面的街心公园，把卡卡西放到雪松树下，将伤腿放平。

长风洗略。街道如铜墙铁壁，一道道关上的门，是城市一张张冰冷的面孔。宇智波带土将身上仅剩的一件薄外套脱下罩到他身上。可卡卡西却死命挣扎，不肯让他捂住自己进风的衣领。

“你是不是傻！！” 卡卡西近乎咆哮，“为什么要去那种人家求救，为什么！？”

“因为我们需要吃的，” 带土面色平静，“需要给你治病的药。”

“是 ‘给宇智波’ 的食物，‘给宇智波’ 的药！！”卡卡西声音嘎哑，“去他妈的开国先祖！你要去自己去好了，这样带着屈辱讨来的面包，我才不稀罕！！”

“我只是想要你活着。”

“ **——可我不要自己这样地活着！** ”

宇智波带土沉默，略带悲悯地看着自己激动的同伴。对方嘴唇发白，身体分不清是因为寒冷还是愤怒，正剧烈地抖动着。

“我没有那么高贵的出身…… 但旗木家的每一分荣誉，都是先辈在战场上用血汗打下来的！”

“君子不食嗟来之食。” 卡卡西凝定着对方，“我就是饿死，也绝不会去向人乞讨！！”

寒风呼啸，吹捶打着少年倔强、红肿的眼眶，装点着这个不宁静的冬夜。两人视线相交，在飘摇无人来往树林里，像两颗即将被熄灭的火苗。

直到后方发生些许响动。顺着枝条折断的声音望去，在带土身后的丛林间，隐约在风雪中瞥见一个黑色的暗影。

暗影逐渐接近。旗木卡卡西全身一震，手忙脚乱用帽子挡住银发，将脸上面罩捂得严严实实，不肯让来人看到自己的全脸。

而来人也并未过问。她将手中竹篮放到地上，蹲下身子，直接伸手撩开了男孩的裤脚。

“很疼吗？” 女人问道。

美琴在卡卡西小腿上轻轻捏了一下，视线直接略过了他想避开的脸。大衣衣角沾上了污湿的雪泥，她没有在意。

宇智波富岳身在客厅。十分钟前，妻子拎着竹篮从厨房溜出玄关时，他刻意将报纸抬高挡住视线，直到她轻手轻脚关了门，也没有开口阻止。

“对不起，我们家刚添了一个宝宝…… 这些是我从厨房里偷找的。再多的，我们也拿不出来了。”

两个男孩一人手里捧着一块面包。卡卡西盯着掌心的口粮，握了许久，始终无法下口。

干冷的空气瞬间吹散了棉签上的酒精。美琴用围巾掐了掐衣领。

“还有，刚才我老公说得那些话，你别生气……” 女人手上包扎着，“我替他道歉。他对你没有恶意，毕竟我们家……”

“您不用解释。”

卡卡西眼神下移。他不再掩饰，拉下面罩，大口嚼着面包。兴许是因为嘴里太过干渴，他酸涩的嗓子咽不下口中的面食，模糊的眼睛，也看不清楚女人充满柔情的面庞。

食物并不是最为珍贵的馈赠。

带土目光移向伙伴的伤腿。常年在教会帮忙，他很清楚战争年代药膏纱布比米面粮油更为难得。用在伙伴腿上的粉末，是百姓家里压箱底的宝贵存货和求而不得的黑市黄金。

而卡卡西也同样明白这一点。因而在上完药、美琴在竹篮里翻找纱布而不得时，他看着眼前族长夫人身上素简的衣装，主动开解道，“可以了，夫人，不必包扎了。”

宇智波美琴沉默许久。雪花装点着她的睫毛。那只被干风吹得皴裂通红的手，犹豫着，抓上了自己衣领处的昂贵的蚕丝围巾。

“不！……”卡卡西瞳仁颤动着。然而美琴没有理会他的阻止。她欣然而然地把丝巾摘下，绕到少年受伤的小腿上。

伤口的血液，吞没了蚕丝细柔的光泽。然而布匹上显眼的红色团扇，却从来没有像此刻一样耀眼过。

与此同时，宇智波富岳推开了儿子卧室的木门。抱着弟弟的宇智波鼬被客厅漏进的灯光刺醒，迷迷糊糊地张开双眼。而他的父亲，正含着眼泪，以一个男人最为轻柔的力气，爱抚着他稚嫩的脸庞。

“ **这里是宇智波的木叶，我们是木叶的宇智波。** ”

“ **木叶是我的家乡，这里的每一个人民都是我的家人。** ”

寒雪疾风，宇智波美琴手覆着丝巾上的团扇，唇角含笑。丝巾绑在男孩的腿上，整齐且扎实。而直到她包扎完毕，也并没有过问少年的名字。

而同一时间马路对面的卧室，富岳弯下身子，最后一次拥抱着自己心爱的儿子。而面对父亲背过身去，收敛却又无法克制的隐忍抽泣，宇智波鼬临行前望着眼前还在熟睡尚小的佐助，不知道这一句跟父亲的道别，是该说“别担心”，还是无法继续为父母尽长子之责的“对不起”。

女人临行前指点了可以凑合过夜的地点。顺便告知，火之国因再度开战开始征兵，营帐扎在南贺川郊外某处。如果不怕辛苦，届时或可过去寻找些差使来做，起码公家差使，保证食宿。

宇智波带土遥望美琴离去的身影渐行渐远。风雪无情，女人紧紧裹着大衣，缩着肩膀，竹篮在寒风的摇摆下摇摇晃晃。她周身衣装素朴，但那一头在月色照耀下飘散的黑发，正散发着比蚕丝更为高贵的光华。

他被一股强烈地情绪所震撼，双膝磕到雪地里。

“夫人……”他喊道，“谢谢你！！——”

少年的声音穿过寒风呼啸，穿过雪夜里昏黄的灯光到达了美琴的耳边。

旗木卡卡西坐在树下。他望见在女人回眸的一瞬间，自己的伙伴将头深深地叩了下去。黑发少年长跪不起，瘦弱的脊背覆上了一层单薄的雪花。他目不转睛地凝视着带土，胸中万千心绪汹涌难平。

夜色渐浓渐重，树林一动不动地沉睡着，眼前石板路伸向远方。美琴揉搓着冻僵的双手，走向前方宽阔的车道。

昔日璀璨的都会已成回忆。天色像是要骤变，黑云翻滚，路灯下雪花如碎金般掉落，为故事舞台拉上一层背景幕布，举目之间，只有阒寂和一片单调的雪白。而子夜钟声在此刻响起，越过寒冷的冬夜，传到每一处无人的角落里，如同命运的涡流开始轮转，由此处散发的余波，正震颤着这座城市的心脏。

**tbc**

**Author's Note:**

> 参考及致敬：《蚕丝》、《巨人的陨落》


End file.
